Gojiro
This article covers the history, appearance and other such details about the character, Gojiro. Gojiro was originally "Gyojiro", who was created in early 2005. He originally created on Shadow Council, and stayed there until July 15th, 2009, when he was moved to Moon Guard to find a better Roleplay life. He began as a character based on many heroes that weren't anti-heroes, per-se, but weren't exactly happy, bubbly heroes, either. __TOC__ Talents Gojiro's abilities lie in his ability to be extraordinarily fast. His entire fighting style is one of jumping about, acrobatically spinning and slicing, using the environment as well as his daggers to his advantage. He is the classic 'Acrobat' archetype. He puts these abilities to use as an information hunter, people ask him to gather intel, he does it. Simple as that. He also demonstrates a healthy knowledge of both Chemistry, and Biology, and has studied beyond the material provided by SI:7 Gojiro also serves as a field medic when on expeditions. While not fighting, he is able to preform complex surgeries with 75% Successful results. He's currently attempting to get better with training. Appearance A tall figure, much like any elf, estimations would lead one to think perhaps eight or nine feet. His muscle structure is lean, and well toned, focused around his wrists and forearms, his legs strong in the shin and ankle. His face is handome, debonaire, and classical, hair tied into a long, wild, and unique ponytail, keeping the strands of mauve from his face. His age is shown clearly, though not old looking, he clearly has a mature feel. Low cheek bones, and a pointed, jutting chin, indicated that he has been around for a few centuries at least. History Gojiro Bloodmoon, born seven thousand years prior to the events of the third war, was, along with many others, a refugee. Born to parents who were always weary of Azshara, they were among the first to leave when the Sundering began. Raised in what is now known as Winterspring, Gojiro became a hunter, working with his father, Akashiden to provide food while his mother worked as a sentinel. Though never migrating to Teldrassil, or Hyjal, the Bloodmoon clan, along with a few others, eaked out a decent living in the harsh north of Kalimdor. For nearly six thousand years, they lived peacefully, fending off few attacks from the legion. Working together, the Kaldorei of the north became a force that specialized in the use of stealth, camouflage, and subtlety, using the snow covered lands as a hiding place to ambush whatever demons would be foolish enough to try and take their land. Then, news came of fighting in the east, Demons attacking creatures that had been observed, but never approached. Humans. Gojiro, ever curious about these strange folk, made his way to the eastern lands, and watched. Occasionally helping the humans from the shadows, setting traps for the orcs, sending letters of the Orc's position to the Alliance Commanders, and other subtle acts, he stayed unknown to them, yet did his part for a race he saw as redemption for his race's misdeeds. If he could help these folks fight the demons, maybe he could be forgiven for Azshara's grave mistake. Two wars passed, and Gojiro stayed hidden, still helping the humans fight in the eastern lands... However, when he heard of fighting in Kalimdor once more, he knew he must return. Stowing away on a ship bound for Dustwallow Marsh, he rejoined a small group of clan members, and just in time... The battle for Hyjal was in full force shortly after Gojiro arrived. Serving in a small group of SI:7 rogues, he proved himself worthy of joining this elite group, along with several other Kaldorei, which he still, to this day, considers his crowning achievement. Since then, Gojiro has worked for SI:7, and various mercenary factions, serving as a poisons expert, teacher of rogue arts, and information dealer. Though he has retired from expeditiary forces heading into such major battlezones like Ulduar, and Naxxramus, he still does his part to help keep Stormwind, and the rest of the Alliance safe. He Currently lives in Ironforge with his Bonded-to-be (Similar to a Fiancée) Erialistia. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Herbalist Category:Male